The main purpose of this project is the study of the process of synaptic transmission using a multidisciplinary approach. Receptor proteins for various transmitter substances have been isolated from different tissues and shown to be very hydrophobic i.e. to be solubilized only in organic solvents or with the use of strong detergents. In our laboratory receptor proteins from brain, electroplax, skeletal muscle, spleen capsule, heart and intestin have been isolated. The protein from electroplax was incorporated into artificial lipidic membranes and shown to induce conductance changes upon the application of the transmitter, thus reconstituting some of the basic properties of receptors. We are planning to carry this study further isolating other types of receptors for biogenic amines (i.e. serotonin) or aminoacids (i.e. glutamic acid, GABA and glycine). More physicochemical studies will be made using electron microscopy, X-ray-and electron diffraction and other methods that may give information about the molecular mechanisms involved in drug-receptor interactions. The study on artificial membranes and other model systems will be continued to determine the ionic bases of the conductance changes. Other studies will be centered on the mechanism of action of different convulsant drugs on the Central Nervous System.